Ambos lados del Ankh
by Feena-Greywords
Summary: Angua llega a Ankh-Morpork... y conoce a Susan. Mejor dicho Susan la encuentra.


**Ambos lados del Ankh.**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Diox que entre nosotros se hace llamar Terry Pratchett.

+++++

**Chapter I. La primera impresión.**

Contemplaba las nubecitas de algodón vagar cansinamente por el cielo azul. Un azul claro e impoluto. Sumamente aburrido; pero al menos el viento hacia que las nubes adoptaran formas caprichosas y mutables, conejitos, dragones, dioses grandes y pequeños. Recordó que en alguna parte del Disco nadie miraba hacia arriba por temor a ser descalabrado de un tortugazo, ¿Dónde era ese lugar...? Se sentó y miró sin ganas los interminables sembradíos de col, orgullo y _landmark_ del reino de Sto Lat.  
Había escapado por los pelos, ¿Por qué los hombres no podían dejarla en paz? Se quitó algunas ramitas y hojas que se habían enredado en su larga cabellera. Seguramente a la caída de la noche algunos de los traficantes de madera, honrados comerciantes que trasladaban el bosque centenario de la Cordillera del Carnero a los comedores y alcobas de la clase acomodada de Ankh-Morpork, intentara 'algo' con ella.  
Al llegar a uno de los retenes del camino aprovechó para bajar de la carreta en que viajaba para escabullirse entre los mustios arbustos. La ciudad no estaba muy lejos, uno o dos días si su olfato no la engañaba.

La oscura mancha era mayor de lo que esperaba. En verdad Ankh-Morpork era una gran ciudad, Sto Lat cabría con comodidad unas cuatro o cinco veces* dentro de ella.  
Con la frente en alto y una mirada de total y absoluta resolución, Angua encaminó sus pasos a las puerta de la ciudad monstruo (no, no es el D.F., es Ankh-Morpork).

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
*Es decir la _ciudad_ de Sto Lat, los campos de col son tan monótonos que nadie sabe cuanto miden en realidad e incluso hay teorías que señalan que generan su propio espacio-B** por lo que los estudiosos temen internarse más de un par de metros en ellos.  
**Sin embargo el bibliotecario de la Universidad Invisible señala que es risible que unas yerbas*** tan inocuas puedan generar algo tan complejo como el espacio-B.  
***Sí, el bibliotecario sabe lo que significa la palabra "legumbre", sin embargo no la emplea porque sabe que es el único que sabe lo que significa en todo el campus.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ 

Había mucha más gente de la que había visto reunida jamás... y al parecer ninguna de aquellas personas había escuchado el concepto de "higiene personal".  
Ah, hay tanto que decir de los moradores de Ankh-Morpork, la ciudad donde habitan cien mil almas... repartidas en un millón de cuerpos. Se podría decir que es como estar en un chiquero, pero los cerdos podrían ofenderse. Podría decirse también que es una gigantezca letrina, pero la mierda también se ofendería. Podría decirse que es como Querétaro... bueno no exageremos, al menos los habitantes de Ankh-Morpork no tienen prejuicios contra las minifaldas, las chicas de la vida alegre y de hecho la ciudad tiene sistema de drenaje*.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
*El que no funcione, ya es otro problema.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Angua se llevó una mano a la nariz y otra a la boca, aquella sinfonía de hedores era más decadente de lo que había esperado. Sentía que su almuerzo pretendía escalar de nuevo a su boca. No podía volver el estómago a media calle, algo le impedía hacerlo. Tal vez fuera culpa de la educación, tal vez fuera el orgullo. Sea lo que fuere, lo que era inegable era que vomitaría.  
Destino o Suerte la llevaron hasta el Ankh, (en realidad fue la muchedumbre del martes de plaza quien la arrastró hasta allí). Corrió hacia el puente más cercano y sin poder evitar recriminarse por contaminar el río, apoyó las manos en el barandal de piedra, sacó medio cuerpo y se inclinó sobre el río.  
El Ankh es famoso por el número su número de muertes por asfixia. Sus aguas, si a lo que se arrastra por su cauce se le puede dar tal nombre, son de un color no identificado, consistencia espesa* y olor a perro mojado atropellado en Periférico hace dos días**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
*En algunas partes es posible cruzar el río sin usar los puentes... pero estos caminos solo los utilzan o los briagos perdidos, las ratas y algún ladrón o asesino que se crea muy listo. Sí, así es, sólo las ratas llegan de una orilla a otra.  
**Del sabor es mejor no hablar.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ 

La vista del río le revolvió el estómago haciendo que su almuerzo quedara de nuevo en su lugar. Sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente por la impresión de aquella _agua_, pero sabía que su almuerzo no se quedaría tan tranquilo mucho tiempo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde poder vomitar.  
— ¡Ouch!— sintió un golpe en una pantorrilla y se volteó inmediatamente para fulminar con la mirada a quien se había atrevido a tocarla sin su permiso.  
—Esa no es la postura correcta para volver el estómago de una señorita— dijo una joven más baja de estatura que ella, su mirada era estricta. —Además es un puente, sólo las personas que han bebido de más vomitan desde los puentes.  
—Lo siento yo no sabía que estaba prohibido.— Protestó Angua a la defensiva.  
—No está prohibido, pero sólo los ebrios vomitan en los puentes, los demás buscan ricones más tranquilos y menos obvios para los ladrones, ¿Acabas de llegar a la ciudad, verdad?— Angua asintió. —Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, allí podrás volver el estómago con más calma. Vamos, no te entretengas por ahí.  
Angua se quedó perpleja ante la actitud de esta joven y tuvo que correr un poco para emparejarse con ella.  
—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No sabes siquiera mi nombre ni de donde vengo o cuales puedan ser mis intensiones...  
—Se ve a la legua que eres nueva aquí, y una chica sola y tan descuidada como para vomitar desde un puente es una invitación muy tentadora para las personas _malas._Además, nada de lo que tramaras contra mi, si fuera el caso, que no lo es, te daría resultado. Yo me se cuidar muy bien sola. Pero basta de charla inútil, entre menos hables menos naúsea te ocasionarás.  
Angua quedó aplastada bajo la lógica fulminante de Susan.

+++++

En el siguiente episodio Delphine von Uberwald y Susan Sto Helit juntas por vez primera en Ankh-Morpork* ¿Será una señal de otro Apocrilipsis?

¨¨¨¨¨¨  
*Por primera vez en lo que a mi concierne... no sé si alguien haya tenido la misma retorcida idea antes...  
¨¨¨¨¨¨ 


End file.
